1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to mechanisms for efficient management of system data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems maintain various types of system data in the course of their normal operation. System data can include, for example, logical to physical mapping information, listing of defective physical locations, allocation information, and so on. However, managing system data involves substantial overhead, such as during performing data storage operations and housekeeping tasks. This may in turn cause the performance of data storage systems to regress. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for managing system data.